Chibi Royal Rumble
by Red Dragon2
Summary: Not really slayers, features several shows (Slayers, Lodoss Wars, Card Captors, Gundam, Dragon Ball). Thirty Chibi's enter, one leaves. It's funny, enjoy


Chibi Royal Rumble  
  
  
  
Red Dragon: Welcome to the first annual chibi royal rumble. For those of you not familiar to the rules, here goes. This is a big match. Thirty of the badest, meanest chibis my anime collection has to offer are waiting backstage. Two of them walk out and start fighting. Every minute another Chibi will run out and join the fight. They may use whatever weapons, tactics or magic they use in their own shows. A Chibi is disqualified once he is, well, dead. Our special guest referee is none other than Tenchi Muyo. I'm Red Dragon, here at ringside, my partner should be arriving shortly.  
A loud scream fills the arena. A picture of a gold dragon appears on the giant screen. Images of the gold dragon flash as Break Out by Scorpions plays, chibi Filia walks out of the backstage area and checks her applause.  
Filia: Thank you, I'm glad to be here.  
Chibi Filia walks over and hops up on the table beside Red Dragon. Chibi Filia puts on a headset  
Red Dragon: Nice to have you.  
Filia: Thank you for having me.   
Red Dragon: Let's get things started. Our first contestant is none other than Blue Seed's very own, Chibi Momegee!  
Chibi Momege walks into the arena. There is an awed silence. Momegee walks up to the ring. Chibi Momegee looks up at the ring, "How do I get in?"  
Red Dragon: How could I forget, chibis are only one foot tall.  
Red Dragon presses a button causing the ring to lower allowing Chibi Momegee to climb in. Chibi Momegee yells, "Thank you."  
Filia: Well, I guess we have to call out her opponent, introducing, from Card captors, Chibi Sakura Avalon!  
Chibi Sakura walks down to the ring dressed in a pink outfit with cat ears.  
Red Dragon: That's so incredibly cute I think I'm about to throw up.  
Filia: You'd better save it. Later on we have Chibi moon and Pikachu in competition.  
Red Dragon: Oh god.  
Chibi Sakura enters the ring, "Key of clow, source of light, relinquish the wand, the force ignite." Chibi Sakura's wand appears, "Now I can fight! Windy!" Chibi Sakura throws a large card with the word wind written on it, "Windy! Help me defeat my enemy!"  
Red Dragon: She's using windy. I didn't think she could actually fight worth anything. I guess I was right.  
Momegee steps back, she's against the turn buckle, "Oh no. I don't have any fighting powers, I just track monsters!" Momegee's eyes get really big and she starts crying, "I hope Kucenagi will come and save me." Suddenly Momegee disappears.  
Filia: I don't get it. Where did she go?  
A pair of demon eyes appear on the giant TV screen. Suddenly the music of Disturbed starts playing, "All the people in the projects, rock! Insane stupify coming back again…"  
Filia: Oh god, it can't be!  
Chibi Xellos appears on stage, "I can't let Filia have all the fun, can I now?" Xellos disappears and appears next to Filia. He puts on a headset.  
Xellos: I just thought I'd drop by, who's winning?  
Filia: Sakura was until you teleported Momegee away. Now are you going to compete or not?"  
Xellos: Physical competition? Not my style. I'll just sit this one out. Besides, I didn't save Momegee, it was a certain elven sorceress.  
Chibi Pryotess and Momegee appear on the other side of the ring, "I've got to steal the love card from Sakura. Maybe then Ashram will freaking notice me." Sakura is getting worried, "Love card? There is no love card." Chibi Pirotess jumps down and gets in Sakura's face, "What do you mean there's no freaking love card?"  
Red dragon: Interesting. It seams Pirotess knows as much about the cards as Sakura does.  
Xellos: She doesn't know a thing about those cards. Last I saw him Kero had O.D.ed on those little chinese doughnut things.  
An announcement came on, "Will the owner of a yellow stuffed animal with wings please come to lost didn't found. He is on a sugar buzz and is assaulting the other stuffed animals." Sakura looked surprised, "I have to go. Vanish card!" Sakura disappears  
Filia: She has five minutes to come back or she'll be disqualified.  
Chibi Parn runs down to the stage, "Don't worry Deed! I'll save you." Parn jumps into the ring and stabs Momegee. Parn runs up and hugs Pirotess, "No we can be together Deed!"  
Xellos: *chuckles* that was certainly interesting. Parn can't tell Deedlet and Pirotess apart. It's a shame Sakura isn't around to get involved.  
Filia: Did you give Kero those sugar doughnuts?  
Xellos: That is a secret.  
Red Dragon: People, let's get back to the match.  
Chibi Releena appears at the top of the ring, "My, my, such violence." Chibi Releena runs down, "Can't we all get along?"  
Red Dragon: If those guys don't kill her I may have to.  
Chibi Releena steps into the ring, "Can't you all see violence doesn't solve anything? Can't we all just get along?" Suddenly Tenchi hits Releena in the head with the butt end of his laser sword, "Get with the program."  
Red Dragon: I knew I hired him for a reason.  
Chibi Ashram appears at the top of the ramp, "Parn! Get your goody freaking two shoes hands off my freaking broad!" Parn and Ashram begin chibi sword fighting in the ring.  
Xellos: Don't forget. This is a death match, weapons are perfectly legal.  
Chibi Gourry appears at the top of the ramp, "A sword fight? I want in!" Chibi Gourry runs down and hops over the ropes, "Light come fourth!"  
Filia: Oh no, he's got the sword of light! Even though he's a Chibi and the sword of light is more like a tooth pick it's still dangerous.  
Xellos: Look, I think Lina is entering the ring.  
Line runs after Gourry, "You Jellyfish for brains! We were going to come out last and dominate. Now it's not a surprise anymore!" Line bonks Gourry in the head, "Lina! What did I do?"  
Xellos: That looks kind of painful. Those two are going to be the death of each other. Hey Gourry! Momegee wears animal underwear. What pair is she wearing?"  
Gourry stopped fighting, "I'll check." Gourry walks over to Momegee's dead body and reaches for her skirt. Suddenly a huge mace hits him in the head. Filia is standing on the announcement table in a fighting stance. She runs over to collect her mace.  
Filia: I'm sorry. I just couldn't let Gourry lift another's girl's skirt.  
Xellos: Your tail is showing.  
Filia: Shut up!  
Lina looks down at Gourry, "Wake up!" Lina starts shaking Gourry, "You jellyfish brain wake up!" Line looks over the ring, "Filia! Don't get involved!" Tenchi walks over, "Focus on the fight." Chibi Lina's face turns red, "Filia interfeared in the match! I want a DQ!"  
Filia: No I didn't!  
Xellos: Rule of combat, if the ref didn't see it, it never happened.  
Chibi Sakura appears in the ring, "I want to get back in the fight!" Chibi Lina gets bigger, "You can't get back in the fight! You walked out!" Chibi Sakura gets bigger, "Kero overdosed on sugar. I had to leave." Tenchi is looking confused.  
Xellos: Trying to stop an argument between two girls, that's harsh.  
Filia: How does he know how to settle an argument between two girls?  
Red Dragon: I knew I hired him for a reason.  
Chibi Releena picks up the sword of light, "I must struggle for peace, even if it kills me!" Releena stabs chibi Sakura with the sword, "Playing cards is wrong! It encourages violence." Chibi Releena pulls the sword of light out of Sakura's body, "Who's next?"  
Xellos: That was certainly interesting.  
Chibi pink dragon from Lodoss wars appears on stage, "HA ha!"  
Red Dragon: You go dragon! Get in there and kick some butt!  
Xellos crosses his arms.  
Xellos: He's not going to win.  
Chibi dragon hovers over the ring. He sees Parn and Ashram. Chibi dragon grins, "HA ha!" Chibi dragon blows a large wave of fire at the two fighting Chibi's. Parn jumps out of the way just in time leaving Ashram still smoldering, "Ouch, that freaking hurt." Parn gives a big thumbs up sign, "You the dragon!"  
Filia: Look at Releena! I think she's going into heat after killing a little girl. We're about to hear her mating call.  
Releena looks up and yells, "HEERRRRROOOOOO, you can come kiiiiiiillllllllll me now!"  
Red Dragon: That's a mating call?  
Releena's head suddenly blows up. Parn looks around, "What was that?" At the top of the ramp Chibi Heero and Chibi Trowa have taken dramatic poses. Heero is holding a large gun. He blows away the smoke coming from the barrel. Xellos is clapping his hands at ringside.  
Xellos: Very nice.  
Chibi dragon lands at the top of the ramp just missing Heero and Trowa running down to the ring. "Pika." Pikachu walks out behind the dragon. Filia has giant heart shaped eyes.  
Filia: He's so cute!  
Xellos: Yes. Pokemon are creatures of pure evil. They just hide behind their cute disguises waiting to strike.  
Filia: don't be silly. He's the most adorable thing I've ever seen.  
"Pika!" Pikachu glows yellow and throws a thunderbolt at the dragon. The dragon shrugs off the effect, the max charge is only three volts, "Ha?" The dragon looks down at Pikachu, "HA!" Chibi dragon blows a fireball at Pikachu slaying the foul pokemon, "HA!"  
Red Dragon: Way to kill that homosexual monster!  
Xellos: Speaking of homosexual, look who's sneaking into the ring.  
Chibi Quatra appears in the audience and enters the ring, "You can't forget about me Trowa!" Chibi Quatra dives at Trowa knocking him to the ground. Chibi Quatra rolls Trowa onto his back.  
Filia: He killed Pikachu.  
Xellos: Good ridence  
Red Dragon looks at Quatra and Trowa  
Red Dragon: That ain't right!  
Quatra stands up, "That'll finish up out date last night." Trowa is still laying on the ground, "I don't want to live anymore! Heero, please, end my life." Heero looks away From Pirotess, "What? I can't kill you! You're the only chibi here as blood thirsty as I am." Trowa is crying now, "I just made it with Quatra! I don't want to live anymore!" Heero points his gun at Trowa, "Mission accepted." A gunshot rings out.  
Filia: That was kind of sad.  
Pirotess is looking down at Ashram's charred corps, "Why did you have to get killed by that freaking dragon? I'll avenge you." Chibi Pirotess picks up the demon sword, "I'll use this!" Chibi Pirotess dives at Parn. Parn is knocked down with Pirotess sitting on top of him, "I'm going to end your freaking life!"  
Xellos: Things aren't looking so good for Parn.  
Red Dragon: Here comes the cavalry.  
"You two timing bastard!" Chibi Deedlet appears in the ring and stabs Pirotess with her sword, "I'll cut you good you bitch!" Parn looks up and smiles, "Deed! You came to save me." Deed looks down at Parn, "Shut up you two timing bastard!" Chibi Deedlet holds her hand on Parn, "Mana of all creation become the fires of destruction! Fireball!" Parn's body is lit on fire, "Ouch."  
Filia: There goes Parn.  
Chibi Lina looks down at Deedlet, "That was cold. Cool fireball, you want to join forces?" Deedlet stands up, "Sure thing."  
Red Dragon: An alliance has been formed between two of the most psychopathic magic users around.  
Filia: It'll be the end of the world!  
Xellos: Don't they sound a lot alike?  
Red Dragon: You're missing the fight.  
Lina and Deedlet look at the dragon, "He could be a problem." Chibi Lina glows red, "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess. DRAGON SLAVE!!!" A large stream of red light hits the dragon causing him to explode.  
Red Dragon: That was something no one should ever have to see.  
Filia: That's inhuman!  
Xellos is cackling  
Xellos: That was kind of cool. She blew up the dragon!  
Xellos is hit on the head with a giant mace  
Filia: you insensitive bastard!  
Duo is standing back stage, "Heero, I can't come out yet. Those girls are to strong." Heero picks up a communicator, "I agree." Duo sighs, "You have to get rid of at least one of them, then we can be together again." Heero closed the communicator, "Mission accepted." Heero charged Pirotess. Before she could respond Heero grinned, "Self destruct!" There was a massive explosion. When the dust cleared they were both gone.  
Filia: That was just confusing.  
Xellos: There weren't any explosives.  
Filia: There wasn't even a gundam, it was just him.  
Chibi Amelia appears at the top of the ramp, "I guess I'm next. There have been a lot of unjust things going on! I have to enter the fight and blow stuff up in the name of justice!"  
Red Dragon: here we go again.  
Filia stands up straight.  
Filia: She'll nuke the whole arena! Everybody's been fighting dirty.  
A shadow appears behind Amelia, "You cannot justify destroying people to find peace."  
Xellos: it's Chibi Wufai!  
Chibi Amelia takes a dramatic pose with her arms spread, "I will not stand by while people are being unjust!" Chibi Wufai takes a fighting stance, "I challenge you to define the true meaning of justice." Amelia changes poses again, "Justice is good people doing good things for a good cause. Justice is not killing for sport." Wufai is now sitting with his legs crossed in a state of meditation, "By your definition hunting is wrong. Man cannot truly define justice without become the embodiment of evil themselves."  
Red Dragon and Xellos: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Filia: This is confusing. They're going to pose and argue until one of their heads explodes.  
Red Dragon wakes up.  
Red Dragon: Someone's head blew off?  
Filia: No, but they might.  
Red dragon rolls over and goes back to sleep  
Red Dragon: Call me if they do.  
Two chibis appear at the top of the ramp. They both run down completely ignoring Chibi Wufai and Chibi Amelia arguing, "Time for action!"  
Xellos: From final fantasy, it's Cloud and Tifa. They'll bring some fighting back to the ring, I hope.  
Quatra looks at Cloud, "What a hunk!" Quatra charges Cloud hoping for another easy victory. Cloud pulls out his giant sword, "Make my day Quatra Reburta, the wiener." Quatra stops, "I brought help!" There is a loud yell, "Pink sugar heart attack!" Cloud's eyes turn red and heart shapes, "Quatra, love of my life."  
Red Dragon: I'm going to throw up.  
Xellos's face turns green.  
Xellos: I may have to join you.  
Filia: Chibi Chibi was here earlier, probably trying to cheer on her cousin, Chibi Moon. I did a brief interview earlier.  
Red Dragon: Really?  
Filia: I asked who she thought would win the fight.  
Xellos: What did she say?  
Filia pulls out a legal pad.  
Filia: I wrote it down. She said, "Chibi chibi chibi chibi."  
Red Dragon: Woman of few words.  
Cloud is walking up to Quatra, "I need you." Quatra is grinning, "I need you to! Bring your giant sword over here." There is a loud chanting, "Marfa, mother of the earth, heal this pour possessed soul from his homosexuality!" Cloud suddenly recovers his senses, "Who's there?" Chibi Neece appears beside Cloud, "You can't fall for that freaking gay bastard! You're to kick ass!" Cloud draws his word and chops off Chibi Quatra's head, "That's for possessing me!"  
Xellos is holding a large bag of popcorn.  
Xellos: As much as I hate marfa, you gotta love that sword. Popcorn?  
Red Dragon: Thanks.  
Filia crosses her arms.  
Filia: That was cruel and sick!  
Xellos: that was funny. You're just a hard ass!  
Filia: I'm a priestess!"  
Xellos: You're a hypocrite!  
Filia: I'm a dragon  
Xellos's facial expression changes.  
Xellos: You're hot!  
Filia grows giant heart shaped eyes.  
Filia: So are you.  
The two Chibis hug then start kissing. The Chibis fall over and roll off the table onto the floor. Red Dragon looks down.  
Red Dragon: That ain't right.  
Chibi Cloud is looking around, "Where's that little pink bitch!" Chibi moon appears magically on the turn buckle, "I'm right here! My pink hair and freakish obsession with cats only hides my plot for world domination! Quatra was my friend! His homosexuality mirrors my own." Chibi moon looks around, "I forgot my line." Chibi Sailor moon whispers, "Stand for love and justice." Chibi moon perks up, "I stand for crappy pink stuff and homosexuality! I will wrong rights and destroy straight people, just like you." Chibi Sailor moon suddenly jumps off the roof of the building killing herself.  
Red Dragon: snicker  
Cloud is about to step into a fight with Chibi moon. Someone taps him on the shoulder, "Don't worry." Cloud sees Chibi Neece and Chibi Spark are standing beside Cloud, "I saved your butt so you could sword fight my freaking boyfriend. I'll handle that little pink dumb ass." Cloud and Spark both take a fighting stance and start sword fighting  
At ringside Chibi Xellos climbs onto the table, he is smoking a cigarette.   
Xellos: Sorry about that.  
Red Dragon: Where's Filia?  
Xellos: Backstage eating cookies and crying.  
Red Dragon: I thought you two didn't get along?  
Xellos: We don't.  
Red Dragon: then why…  
Xellos: That is a secret.  
Chibi Felicia walks out of the backstage area, "Meow! I'm in a fighting kind of mood!" Chibi Felecia walks down to the ring.  
Red Dragon: Mmmmmmm, Felicia. *Drools*  
Chibi dragon and Chibi Tifa are standing face to face. Felecia grins, "Hi!" Tifa uncrosses her arms, "Ha! I'm bigger than you are!" Felecia sticks her chest out, "No you're not!"  
Xellos: Apparently we're about to settle an age-old argument. Which has larger breasts? Felicia or Tifa.   
Red Dragon: Tough to call.  
Chibi Lina grows a giant head, "You two are going to poke someone's eyes out!" Tifa grins, "You're just jealous, you flat chested freak." Lina rolls up her sleeves, "Oh, you asked for it! Flare arrow!" Chibi Lina blows a giant flair arrow blowing up both Felecia and Tifa, "I'm the best!"  
Red Dragon: That was too much. Isn't there anyone who can stop Lina?  
"Maybe I can be of some help." Chibi Trunks appears on the ramp, "My mother was Bulma! Loud mouth chicks don't scare me!" Lina is standing on the ropes, "You want a piece of me?" Chibi Trunks takes a fighting stance, "Any time!" The arena shakes, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Trunks is now a super saijin, "Bring it, whatever your name is!"  
Xellos: It seems now that he's a blond his IQ has gone down. He can't ever remember who he's fighting.  
Lina puts on a pair of sun glasses, "You're going to hurt! Dragon Slave!" Trunks takes a dramatic pose, "Kaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeee Ya!" The two fire large energy blasts at once. The two beams collide and there is a large explosion.   
Red Dragon: Which is left standing?  
Chibi Trunks is now in the ring. He brushes his hair out of his face, "I'm the best!" Chibi Duo appears at the top of the ramp holding a large laser scythe, "We'll see. I want to see that Z sword stand up to the thermal blade!" The two charge each other, "Now that Lina's gone I'll be unchallenged.  
Xellos: It's refreshing to see two teenage boys fighting like that.  
Red Dragon: What is that supposed to mean?  
Xellos: That is a secret.  
Suddenly the lights go out. There is a loud cackling sound. Children of the Grave starts playing. Xellos is already to his feet.  
Xellos: You!  
Valgauve appears at the top of the ramp with Filia clinging to his shoulder, "You'll see! Valgauve respects me as a person. Besides, he's a dragon and he could kick your butt!" Valgauve looks down at Wufai and Amelia still posing and arguing on the ramp. Valgauve pulls out Ramu'vazegaz, the staff of light, "I'm tired of you two." Valgauve stabs both chibis, "I challenge you Xellos."  
Xellos: I'll be back Red.  
Trunks is running at Duo with his sword. Duo is getting ready to block with the scythe. Xellos appears behind Duo, "Sorry Shengami, I need to borrow this." Xellos plucks the scythe out of Duo's hands, "Light come forth!" Xellos and Valgauve cross blades leaving a very shaken up Duo without a way to block Chibi Trunks's sword. Trunks runs Duo through.  
Red Dragon: Great, now I don't have anyone to talk to.  
Chibi Chibi walks down to the ring and sits down.  
Chibi Chibi: Chibi! Chibi Chibi!  
Red Dragon looks down at the irritating Chbi Chibi.  
Red Dragon: You're not in this fight, are you?"  
Chibi Chibi shakes her head.  
Chibi Chibi: Chibi.  
Red Dragon leans down and bites off Chibi Chibi's head.  
Red Dragon: Mmmmm, cotton candy, I've wanted to do that all night. She's not in the fight so I can kill her myself.  
Back in the ring Cloud just defeated Spark. Cloud spins his sword around twice over his head. As he is doing so Chibi Neece screams, "You killed my freaking boyfriend!" Cloud looses his focus and his grip on the sword. The sword spins out of control chopping off Cloud's head. Neece smiles, "Soldier first class my ass!"  
Filia walks down to ringside and puts of her headset.  
Filia: Sorry I was out for a while.  
Red Dragon: Why did you…  
Filia: don't ask.  
Red Dragon: Your tail is showing.  
Filia: Shut up.  
Red Dragon: I'm confused. Are Xellos and Valgauve part of the match?  
Filia: No. It's more of a grudge match.  
Back in the ring Chibi moon is holding off Neece's attacks, "I stand for violence and lesbian love! You can't hurt me!" Chibi Neece takes a swipe, "Stand still you freaking pink haired looser!"  
There is an awed silence as Chibi King Cashu stands at the top of the ramp wearing a pink dress, "Parn and Spark were weak when it comes to puns! I won't make the same mistake. I can make anyone laugh!"  
"Is that a challenge?" Standing behind Chibi King Cashu is Chibi Zelgadis. Neece and Chibi Moon have both stopped fighting and are watching Zel with heart shaped eyes, "He's dreamy!"  
King Cashu is now in front of a microphone, "Zel, I'm your mother. I'm off to find you a daddy. Since your grandfather and great grandfather are both Rezo I shouldn't have far to look!" Zel pulls out a wooden sword and bonks Cashu on the head, "You're not funny." King Cashu's eyes turn red, "Not funny? Two chimera's walk into a bar…"  
Red Dragon puts his hands over his ears.  
Red Dragon: Make him stop!  
Filia: Val! Help!  
Valgauve appears on the stage and chops off Cashu's head with his staff of light. Xellos appears behind him and slashes with Duo's thermal blade, "Got you!" Valgauve vanishes just in time to avoid the thermal blade, "No you didn't!"  
Red Dragon: Thank you Filia.  
Filia: Don't thank me, thank Val. He's a hunk.  
Chibi Moon holds up a scepter, "I stole this from my mommy! Stupid gay moon scepter magic!" A pink ray of energy hits Neece in the chest. Neece ignores the blast and keeps coming, "What's wrong with this thing?"  
Red Dragon: Chibi moon has forgotten that Sailor moon's powers don't mean a damn thing in the real world.  
Chibi Neece pauses for a prayer, "Marfa, mother of the earth, grant me a weapon so I can smite my freaking enemy, hear?" A sword appears in Neece's hands, "I'm gonna freaking kill you!" Neece stabs Chibi Moon in the chest, "Thank you freaking Marfa!"  
Red dragon: Interesting. Who's next?  
Chibi Xellos appears in the Ring, "Oh Filia. I brought your boyfriend." Chibi Xellos drops chibi Valgauve's head on the table beside Filia.  
Filia: You asked for it!  
Chibi Filia raises her skirt and pulls out her giant mace and steps into the ring. Xellos is looking nervous, "You can't hurt me Filia. I brought company!" There is a loud laughing sound coming from everywhere. A large emblem appears on the giant TV screen, "Xolmogustarve, my master awaits." Beautiful, by Creed plays and Chibi Martina walks into the arena. "That's right! Xellos loves me, not you!" Xellos scratches the back of his head, "Actually I just needed some back up in this match." Martina takes a dramatic pose, "You don't need to hide your true feelings around me! Xolmogustarve is a monster to you know!"  
Filia stops, "Match? Are you one of the thirty?" Xellos grins, "That is a secret!" Martina tackles Filia, "It should be obvious he is! He was just biding his time waiting for the right moment to come it. Since you aren't one of the thirty, you can't interfere!"  
Red Dragon: Here I thought he was just being a pest.  
Trunks has taken a dramatic pose a safe distance away from Xellos and Valgauve, "I can't let it end like this!" Trunks looks down at Releena's corps, "She still has the sword of light!" Trunks picks up the sword of light, "I never got what the Z sword was good for anyway.  
Red Dragon: Has Trunks found a stronger sword or is he just being a blond?  
Red Dragon looks to his left to see that there is nobody there.  
Red Dragon: I forgot, Filia is in the ring. Dang.  
There is a faint flash of light. Someone who looks very much like Goku appears beside Red dragon.  
Red Dragon: Who are you?  
Goten: I'm Goten. I just thought I'd come down and keep you company.  
Red Dragon: Really?  
Goten: Not really. Hey, front row seats for the fight! This kicks!  
Red Dragon: Can you really be here? After all, you're not a chibi.  
Goten: Some people say I'm a chibi version of Goku.  
Red Dragon: Good enough for me.  
Neece is watching Martina and Filia cat fighting, "Preying to false gods is wrong! Marfa is about to go medieval on your ass!" Filia stands up, "The dragon god will not allow you to continue!" Chibi Filia screams. The ring starts shaking as Filia turns into a gold dragon.  
Goten: I thought she was about to go super saijin for a minute.  
Red Dragon: Nah, she's always doing that. It looks like she's go big.   
Filia's head is brushing the roof and most of the ring is destroyed. Parts of the roof start to fall into what's left of the ring. Matrina and Neece are caught under the rubble. Tenchi walks out and looks up at the gold dragon, "You are not a contestant! I have to ask you to leave." Filia looks down, "I have to kill Xellos!" Tenchi shakes his head, "Don't make me sick the girls on you!" Filia sniffs, "Fine. I'll go." Filia turns back into a chibi and walks away crying.  
Xellos grins, "Thanks ref." Tenchi glares as Xellos, "None of your tricks!" Xellos looks surprised, "Who me?"  
Elsewhere in the ring Trunks and Zel are sword fighting, "I'm Zelgadis, it's only fitting that the Z sword should be mine!"  
Red Dragon: I thought Trunks dropped the Z sword for the sword of light.  
Goten: Trunks isn't to bright when he's a blond.  
Chibi Trunks falls against the table, "I need to make a tag!" Goten jumps on the table, "Trunks! We can take Zelgadis!" Trunks stands on the table, "Fusion dance!" The two chibi's do a funny dance for a moment then they join together in a golden light.  
Red Dragon: Goten?  
Gotenks: Nice talking to you Red.  
Gotenks goes to super saijin three, "Let's kick some butt!" Gotenks powers up and dives at Xellos. The two begin vanishing and appearing in the air fighting.  
Red Dragon: I just noticed, the way Xellos fights monsters and the dragon ball style are a lot alike.  
Finally Xellos falls dead in the ring. Gotenks is standing over him, "That's right! Who's the saijin!" Tenchi walks up to Gotenks, "Fusion is against the rules! Goten, you're banned from ringside. Trunks, you still have one more opponent." Trunks and Goten appear in the ring, "Damn!" Goten walks out of the ring. Trunks picks up the Z sword, "Where is he?" Zel appears on the turn buckle, "Rah Tilt!"  
Red Dragon: Oh no! The Rah Tilt is designed to destroy a spirit and nobody has more spirit than Trunks.  
Trunks takes the Rah Tilt head on, he doesn't survive the attack.  
Red Dragon: Is that allowed?"  
Tenchi crosses his arms, "I'll allow it!"  
Red Dragon: I guess that's fair. Zelgadis wins.  
Tenchi walks up to Zel, "Here is your winner: Zelgadis Greyword!"  
Red Dragon: Well, that was interesting. After a long fight Zel is set to meet Ryo at Chibi Mania. In the meantime, I'm red dragon, signing off.  



End file.
